Teen Wolf: The Hidden
by EMill1282
Summary: Everything indicated that this semester at Beacon Hills High, was going to be the best one yet, that was until the body of Tyler Howard's long lost cousin was found, cut in half. Now he's faced with the impossibility of protecting his family, his Pack, his town, without revealing his true nature, or getting innocents caught in the crossfire of Supernatural conflict.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf: Hidden

Chapter One: The Body of Evidence

The jarring sound of an alarm clock pierced Tyler Howard's' sleep fogged brain, leaving him disoriented and confused as the realization hit home that he was not trapped in a burning house certain he was going to die, but in his bedroom, wrapped tight in his sweat soaked sheets.

"Not again." he muttered trying to disentangle himself and drag himself back into reality. Despite his evidently poor night's sleep, Tyler felt well rested, and grateful that he had just been tied up in his sheets, and they weren't shredded, like so many other sets of sheets had been over the years.

"Seriously Ty? You're still in bed?"

Tyler's eyes blew wide with fear until he took in the other boys very familiar appearance, the short dark hair spiked with meticulous care to look messy yet well groomed, the smiling warm chocolate eyes, and those adorable dimples, not to mention a physique that made things stand up and take notice.

"Danny?" Tyler croaked out his voice hoarse from hours of mute screaming. A deeply concern that crossed the other boy's handsome features as he strode across the room, sitting on the edge of Tyler's bed.

"Hey Tyler, man, are you feeling alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," his voice soft and caring.

"I'm fine, just some messed up dreams, that's all...and God Danny, why are wearing that aftershave? You know what it does to me," Tyler gestured to his exposed waist, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Danny laughed, giving Tyler a playful shove on the shoulder. "Because it's the first day back at school, and I was hoping for a little action...not from you so much..." He trailed off as he glanced at the clock on the wall sighing, "But we do need to get going, we're supposed to meet Jackson before class, and you know how he can get if we're late. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll find you something to wear,"

Tyler rolled out of the bed, stretching luxuriously as he noticed Danny's appraising eye, grinning, "Like what you see?" Danny rolled his eyes as he grabbed up a pair of clean boxer brief and threw them at Tyler. "Just get dressed you shameless tease," Tyler grinned pulling on the underwear smirking as he cooed,

"You sure you don't want any of this? A quickie before class?"

"As much as I would love to have a morning quickie, I am immune to the devil's power of your nakedness," Danny answered with a twinkle in his eye as he scouted the room, gathering up clothes as he went.

Tyler took that as a challenge, popping back out of the adjoining bathroom, leaning sensuously in the doorway his thumbs hooked under his waist band saying,

"Oh really? Shall we test that theory?" Tyler swiveled his hips inching down his underwear until a tee shirt and pair of jeans we caught him in his face.

"Get dressed already, you can attempt your meager powers of seduction later, maybe you should try it on Jackson, because you know he just loves the attention. He is everyone's type after all," Danny rolled his eyes and Tyler shimmied into his jeans, pulling on the tee shirt. Tyler couldn't help but admire his reflection as snug form fitting clothes grabbed and draped in all the right places, yet were exceedingly comfortable. This was going to be a good start to the rest of the year, he felt good, he looked good, everything was going to be good this semester, he just knew it.

"Come on Tyler, quit preening like Jackson, and let's go." Danny's voice called up the stairs. "Don't forget your backpack and phone," Tyler couldn't help but smile, Danny was such a sweet guy and his best friend, Tyler felt extremely lucky to have him on his side.

"Did you die up there or something?" Danny teased impatiently interrupting Tyler's train of thought as he shouted back,

"Yep, I died, and now I'm going to haunt you forever. Every time you think you're going to make it with some hot guy, I'll be there to shut you down" Tyler grinned as he bounded down the stairs. "Me and my amazing powers of blinding whiteness,"

Danny threw up his hands in mock horror. "Whatever will I do now?"

"You could always become a priest, they live lives of celibacy...ah who am I kidding, they probably nail more boys than you and I put together,"

Danny snorted a little shaking his head, "You are terrible. Come on ghosty boy, let's get going,"

Tyler double checked his pockets making sure he had his phone, his keys and his wallet, he was mildly surprised when he found he did have everything, and they fit comfortably in his pockets, that almost never happened. "Awesome," he smiled to himself locking the door,

"What's with you today?" Danny asked pulling out of the driveway.

"With me? There is nothing with me today. Although I suppose you are currently with me right now, but then again you aren't exactly with me, with me...so yeah hi" Danny gave a laugh, showing off his cute dimples.

"You are so weird some times,"

"Yep, but that's part of my devastating charm, and why you will always be madly in love with me," Tyler couldn't even get the joke out without laughing. Danny just grinned and playfully shoved Tyler's shoulder. "Oh yeah, I'll love you forever, like a bad case of herpes," They both laughed as Tyler managed to croak out between giggles, "You know it, I'm the gift that just keeps on giving," Danny just shook his head and kept driving. Ten minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot at Beacon Hills High School.

Tyler slid out of the car surveying the lot smirking, "Sure, we go through all of that trouble to get here early, and Jackson is no where to be found. Looks like he flaked out on you Danny-boy,"

Danny rolled his eyes as a silver Porsche glided into a parking space over by the bicycle racks. "You know Jackson, always has to make an entrance" Danny offered slipping his backpack over one shoulder heading toward their usual meeting place. Tyler watched as the Porsche's door flew open, followed by a cute boy, with sexy well styled short blonde hair, designer clothes and attitude that just screamed "Alpha Male", the fact that he was harassing a dark haired boy about something, did nothing to dispel that image.

"Yo, Jackson, let's go bro," a voice called out their usual group of friends, followed by Danny calling out, "Tyler, let's go already, you slow ass," Feeling slightly dazed Tyler made his way over to the group arriving about the same time as Jackson, who stuck out his fist towards Tyler, in what he was sure was meant to be a friendly gesture. Tyler suck out his own bumping his knuckles against Jackson's.

"Can you believe that McCall? He's so pathetic," Jackson sneered with disdain, the others seemed to echo his statement, only Danny, good, sweet Danny said, "Man, he's not that bad, you should just leave him alone,"

Jackson looked up at Danny with something akin to betrayal on his handsome features. "Oh I see what it is," Jackson smirked, "Danny's got a bit of a crush of McCall-"

"Well those cute puppy do eyes do set off that sexy ass rather well. I'd do him," Tyler threw out there without thinking, not that he was really trying to make a case for McCall, rather just trying to deflect Jackson's ire away from Danny.

"Howard, you'd do half the freshman class if you could get away with it," Jackson retorted.

"What can I say? I learned from the best," Tyler grinned "How is Lydia, by the way? When's the next showing of _the Notebook_ anyway?" The rest of the group snickered as Jackson's look of death focused squarely on Tyler. "_Good,"_ Tyler thought, _"I'd rather be the target of Jackson's wrath than have him going at Danny again."_ The bell rang, breaking the tension of the moment as the little group splintered off so that each could make it to their classes on time.

"You do know he's going to get you back for that? Probably at practice," Danny commented as they took their seats in the back of their English class.

"Practice?" Tyler asked dumbly as he pulled out his text and notebooks.

"Yeah, tryouts for first line are today. You are going to try out this year, aren't you?" The near pleading look in Danny's eyes nearly broke Tyler's heart as he groaned out,

"Crap, lacrosse. Yeah I guess I will, but if I end up riding the bench listening to Stilinski explain the finer details of male circumcision, you're going to owe me big time," Danny just gave him a wink as Stile Silinski and Scott McCall slotted themselves into desk not far away. Tyler shook his head trying to purge those disturbing thoughts from his head and reconcile the fact that he had just committed himself to try out for a sport he knew next to nothing about. Yet, for Danny, he'd at least try out and see what happened. He shrugged it off as Mr. Stevens began writing on the white board.

"As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining the semester," Tyler couldn't help but notice the exchange of looks between Scott and Stiles as Stevens made his little speech. For some reason, Tyler was convinced that they knew the Stevens was lying. Stiles' father was the sheriff after all, he would know if someone had been arrested or not. He glanced back at Scott who flinched like some one was screaming in his ear. Tyler's frown deepened as he scanned the room with his own senses, following Scott's gaze out the window, seeing a girl talking on her cellphone. Tyler focused his hearing to eavesdrop a little bit on the conversation.

_"Mom. Three calls on my first day is a little over doing it...Everything except a pen, oh my God, I didn't actually forget a pen?...ok ok ok, I gotta go, I love you,"_ the call abruptly ending as the Vice Principal, Mr. Thorne, joined her and escorted her into their class. Had Scott also listened in on the girl's conversation? Tyler watched him carefully as Thorne escorted the girl into the classroom.

"Class this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome," with that the sharply dressed administrator strolled out of the room, allowing Allison to take a seat behind Scott. Tyler watched as McCall awkwardly offered Allison a pen, looking for all the world like a puppy bringing in the newspaper. Sure enough, Scott had to have heard her. Tyler frowned at the implications, only to have Mr. Stevens' punctilious voice cut across Tyler's thoughts forcing him back to the here and now.

"We will begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis on page 133," He spent the rest of the class alternating between taking half heard notes, and doodling in the margins of his notebook.

"Earth to Tyler, come in Tyler," Danny said quietly, causing Tyler to give him a funny look. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, class is over man, we've got to go,"

"Oh shit. Sorry man, I don't know how I lost track of time so quickly. What class do you have next?" Tyler rattled off as he stuffed his belongings back into his bag.

"Let's see," Danny said looking thoughtful, "Next period is Spanish, world history after that, then a break, chemistry, followed by lunch, then band and weightlifting at the end of the day, right before lacrosse practice. What about you?" Tyler dug out his planner looking at the schedule.

"Looks like I have German next, world history with Westerhof, independent study with Muir, chemistry with freaking Harris, oh nice then I lunch back to back with a break, then weightlifting at the end of the day," Danny smiled, "Not too bad, looks like we have more than a few classes together this semester, although having lunch and a break back to back is really not fair,"

"Oh please like I even use the full period for lunch anyway," Tyler countered. "I usually finish up my lunch, then head to the library and work on homework. Which actually may work out so I don't have to take any of my homework home for a change. which will be nice if my uncle asks me to help at the hardware store after school," Danny just nodded as he headed into his Spanish classroom, while Tyler went into his own class.

The next hour went by in a flash and Tyler seemed fairly satisfied that he was going to do well in this class. He caught up with Danny between classes, easily falling into step with the slightly taller boy,

"How was Spanish?"

"Muy bueno. And German?"

"Nicht Schlect. Herr Singer ist sehr gut," Tyler responded with his rough German, shooting Danny a mischievous smile.

"Show off," Danny muttered taking his seat. "What can I say?" Tyler offered sliding into his own. "You have a thing for show offs, Jackson, me...I mean what does that say about your taste in men?" Tyler flinched and chucked as Danny wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

"Gentlemen." Mr. Westerhof's voice boomed from the front of the room. Both Danny and Tyler turned bright red as they immediately faced the board. Westerhof nodded solemnly than began. "What you are receiving right now is of course your syllabus for this semester, read it on your own time. Sign the last page and turn it into me tomorrow at the start of class. Now with that formality out of the way, let us jump right into our session here. As you can see," Westerhof pointed to the board, "We will begin with a brief unit on Greek mythology..." He droned on while Tyler managed to take notes, feeling like the day was going impossibly fast.

It was almost as though he had simply blinked an eye and he was in the boy's locker room getting dressed for the lacrosse tryouts. There was an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach as he pulled on his helmet and picked up his stick.

"You! New guy!" The wild eyed and wild haired Coach Finstock bellowed as soon as Tyler stepped on the field. Tyler pointed to himself causing the coach to gesture frantically, "No the creepy homeless guy behind you, YES YOU! Get over here!" Already feeling out of his element Tyler jogged over to the coach listening intently. "I want you to head up the line for goal shots. McCall will be in the goal, so it should be easy enough, a nice confidence booster to start off the tryouts before we can see what you can really do. Now get over there and get ready," the coach abruptly turned away leaving Tyler dazed and confused as he took up his place at the head of the line.

Jackson came over shoulder checking Tyler as he said, "Don't screw this up Howard," before he fell in line a ways behind Tyler. Next Danny jogged up putting a friendly hand on his shoulder reassuring Tyler.

"Relax. Just remember what I taught you over the break, stay loose and focused. You can do this." With that Danny took up his own place in the line. Tyler scooped up the ball in his net thinking, "I can do this. I can do this," a whistle blew and Tyler took off running a couple of steps then flung the ball hard at the goal. It wasn't until after he had thrown the ball that he had realized Scott had been clutching at his helmet, like he was trying to get it off for some reason, only to have the lacrosse ball smack hard against his helmet knocking him back into the goal for a moment. "Shit. Sorry man!" Tyler called out hoarsely as the Coach shepherded him out of the way for the next player to take a shot.

Tyler trotted back towards the end of the line passing Jackson, who gave him a curt nod of what Tyler assumed was his approval, and Danny who grinned and stuck out his gloved had to fist bump as Tyler went by. Once in his place, Tyler watched as Scott seemed to focus better, then caught the next ball with ease. Tyler shook his head knowing what was going to happen next. Scott caught or blocked the next dozen shots, and even Jackson, the team captain, wasn't be able to get a shot past him. Everyone cheered at Scott's remarkable performance, even Lydia, which earned her a death glare from Jackson. Tyler just knew Jackson was going blow his top over this, especially since Tyler had been the only person to get a shot past Scott the whole time.

As Tyler, Danny and Jackson headed to the locker room after practice, Jackson was fuming, ready to skin someone alive, venting his spleen like it was going out of style. "...and YOU!" Jackson whirled Tyler around by his shoulder. "How in the hell did you manage to get one past him when I couldn't?!"

Tyler held his hands up in a surrender gesture "Hey man, I got lucky. I was keyed up being the first to go, and I'm not really sure he was ready when I threw it. I think he was messing with his helmet for some reason, but I didn't notice until after I had thrown the ball. Hell, I'm just lucky the ball even reached the freaking goal to begin with," That seemed to appease Jackson's wounded pride for the time being. A clap on the back from Danny seemed to indicate Tyler had done the right thing. Once they reached the locker room, they hit the showers without a second thought, chatting away like it was the most normal thing in the world, but Tyler was certain that had ice water been pouring from the shower head, it would have boiled off of Jackson's body, as he seethed with anger.

Tyler couldn't help but enjoy the surrounding view of teenage muscle as he finished off his shower and quickly got dressed, exchanging a knowing look with Danny as they readied to leave. Tyler shrugged as though saying, _"What? Can't I appreciate a fine set of bodies without it being perverted?"_

Once in Danny's car, Tyler sighed, "So Jackson's going to kill me, or reach new levels of douche baggery,"

Danny shrugged as he drove, "Jackson's Jackson. He always has to be the best you know. He is always trying to his parents, like he needs to be the best of the best for them to love him. You know its best if we just let him have his hissy fit, then he'll get over it...eventually,"

"And we're friends with him, why?" Tyler couldn't help but ask incredulously.

"Because he's not really that bad of a guy, he just needs a major attitude adjustment from time to time. Besides, remember what he was like when he caught us kissing in third grade?"

It was Tyler's turn to shrug, "Yeah, he decked me in the face, then ran off crying,"

"Dude, he was jealous because we didn't invite him to 'play' too,"

Tyler thought back, he did seem to remember that later that day, Jackson had walked over to his house, standing in the rain until Tyler had accepted his apology. Tyler gave out an involuntary groan. "Yeah, I had forgotten that. I suppose he's not all bad, but damn it he needs to remember, we're not the bad guys here," Danny just nodded as he pulled into Tyler's drive, only to find Jackson's Porsche already there. "Now what?" Tyler muttered as he got out.

"I think McCall's on something," Jackson said without preamble. "He has to be. There is no way in hell he could have gotten that good over night. He has to be on something, and I'm going to find out what it is,"

"Let it go Jackson," Danny slinging his bag over one shoulder. Tyler just leaned against the car with a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly what had changed about Scott McCall over night, but knowing better than to say anything.

"If he's getting juiced, I am going to take him down so fast his head will spin," Jackson monologued as Danny rolled his eyes clearly over this line of discussion.

"Seriously Jackson, you should just screw McCall and get it over with already, this kind of pent up tension and obsession just isn't healthy," Tyler quipped without even realizing what he had said until Jackson leveled his cold blue eyed gaze right at him.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Howard?!" Jackson shot back accusingly.

"I wouldn't mind enjoying the show," Tyler said simply, Danny shaking his head giving up completely, while Jackson's eyes blew wide with shock. "Oh for God's sake Jackson, I'd do you both if it would put an end to this crap," fortunately Jackson missed Danny's snicker as Tyler threw in for good measure, "Hell, I'd do Greenberg too if it meant we could end this discussion," Jackson snorted something between a laugh and an annoyed grunt.

"Howard, I knew there was a reason I liked you,"

Tyler shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a likable kind of guy. Besides, Isn't there some sort of initiation process, a little hazing that results in a happy handy for the team captain or something," Tyler grinned as he made his way to his front door, throwing it open, gesturing the others inside.

"You wish," Jackson offered with a smug half smile and Danny just shook his head smiling, "You are a terrible person,"

"You know it. And you know you want some," Tyler followed the other two inside tossing his bag on the kitchen table. "What's your poison?" He asked opening the refrigerator. Both boys just asked for water as they took seats at the table digging out their homework. Tyler brought back three glasses of water as he joined them at the table.

"So what special kind of Hell do you think Harris' class is going to be this year?" Tyler offered steering the topic away from McCall and lacrosse, before Jackson could start up again.

"It's Harris. He hates his job, and he hates his students, what do you think," Jackson commented bitterly. "I dunno about that Jackson, he seems to like you well enough," Danny answered back as he started writing out his homework answers.

"Hey, you know I'm everyone's type, maybe he has a thing for hot high school boys, you know that's why Mr. Hansburg was fired a couple of years ago," Tyler nearly choked on his drink as Jackson smirked looking satisfied. Danny just gave Jackson a _"Get real,"_ look while Tyler offered him a fist bump. "Can we please focus here?" Danny asked. Tyler grinned nodding. "This is what I came up with for question 1..."

They spent the next hour comparing notes and working through problems without incident, until Jackson stood, packing up his things. "I've got to get going, Lydia wants me to come over-"

"And watch _the Notebook_ again," Tyler supplied with a teasing grin. Jackson just grunted and Tyler walked him to the door. "Meet up before first period?" Tyler asked, Jackson nodded muttering, "If I haven't died of boredom from that damned movie," Tyler just smiled as he watched Jackson pull out of the drive.

"I should get going too," Danny said pulling on his backpack.

"You don't have to, I'm making dinner soon, you're welcome to stay, you know that," Tyler offered pulling Danny in for a brotherly hug.

"Nah, you know how my mom gets if I miss family dinners, beside she's going to want to grill me on how the first day went. Pick you up tomorrow?"

"If you'd like. I'll even try to be dressed and ready to go when you get here,"

"That would be a first," Danny showed off his dimples as he got into his car and headed home. Tyler watched him go, noticing the first sprinkles of rain as a storm rolled in. A part of his mind couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't some sort of omen as to the days ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Wolf: Hidden

Chapter Two: Plain Sight

It wasn't the notes of an alarm clock, or the digital sound of a ring tone, which broke sleep's hold on Tyler's mind today. Some time in the early hours of the morning, he had started to feel restless and uncomfortable, like there was some kind of magnetic pull drawing him from the peace and comfort of his room. He had known similar sensations as child, when staying with his mother's family for holidays and long weekends, but even then they hadn't felt like this. It was like every cell of his being was screaming at him to get up and obey whatever was at the other end of this pull, and being unable to quiet the maelstrom, Tyler rolled out of bed, threw on a pair of running shoes and shorts, zipping up an old hooded sweatshirt and vaulted out his bedroom window. With the ease and skill of one who had practiced such thing frequently over the years, Tyler landed perfectly, transferring the momentum of his fall into a forward motion as he took off running towards the woods. He tore off through the undergrowth, swiftly and silently a good three miles before he felt the sudden command to stop and wait. His senses on alert searching the near darkness around him, muscles quivering with exertion and anticipation. There was definitely another presence out here in the woods with him, more than one, but he couldn't pin point them with any accuracy yet. Tyler started to move again, slow and as silent as the grave, diving for cover as his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of near panicked breathing.

_"Scott?!"_ Tyler thought feeling bemused. He had frequently heard the other boy's often labored breathing and asthma attacks at school, but there was no reason he should be out in the woods at this time of morning, unless of course he and Stiles were out looking for trouble. It didn't take much to recognize that Scott was alone, or at least not with Stiles, there was still that other presences. Something stronger, darker, and vaguely familiar to Tyler. He silently kept watch as Scott extricated himself from a creek side cave, blundering through the woods in nothing but a pair of gray gym shorts, which a part of Tyler's mind registered with appreciation, only to have a stronger, louder part of his mind chastise himself harshly. It was painfully clear, both he and Scott had been called out by this other presence, but the question which still remained was why?

Tyler shrank back into the mist as Scott stopped, looking around having heard something. It wouldn't do anyone any good for Scott to discover him and potentially reveal his secret. The heavy steps and vaguely lupine shape of another creature slowly penetrated Tyler's mind as it screamed, _"NO! This is not possible!"_ he started towards the being, without being aware he was doing so, keeping pace with both Scott and the four legged entity. It was only Tyler's peripheral awareness that noted Scott scrambling up a hill, and hurdling a fence dropping right into Tyler's backyard pool. Without conscious thought Tyler took off at an angle, and broke through a clearing a couple of houses down the street as he circled back around towards his home.

_"You were just out for an early morning run. You didn't see, or hear anything in the woods. Scott can never know. You couldn't sleep and went for a run, that's all you did,"_ Tyler instructed himself trying to stave off panic as he slowed to an easy jog trying to look casual and unconcerned as he eased himself into the his back yard.

"Tyler. We have a visitor," his Uncle Harry called nonplussed from the back porch.

"Oh? Is Danny here? I couldn't sleep so I went for a little run, I bet he's pissed I wasn't here..." He trailed off, doing his best not to betray anything.

"No, it's just after six, Danny wont be here for another half hour. Actually our guest is, what was your name again son?"

"Scott. Scott McCall," came Scott's voice huddled under a mass of towels.

"Yes. Well, Mr. McCall here thought it might be fun to take an early morning swim, maybe he had trouble sleeping too?" Harry gave Tyler a shrewd knowing look. "Maybe there's a bite of something going around?"

"Could be," Tyler answered coldly. "Come on Scott, I have some clothes you can borrow," he gave is Uncle a warning glance then escorted Scott upstairs to his room. "Here why don't you grab a quick shower, it's just through there, I'll lay out a few things that might fit you, take what you need. I'll go down stairs and borrow my uncle's shower to take a quick rinse myself, then I can give you a ride home,"

"Dude you don't have to go to that much trouble, I'll probably by fine just drying off then walking home..."

"Barefoot, and in nothing but a loose pair of soaking wet gym shorts, two miles at least, at six in the morning?" Tyler asked incredulously as he set out clothes on his bed. "Sheriff Stilinski may like you, but even he would have questions about that. Seriously, it's not a problem. Go grab a shower, we'll meet up in the kitchen when we're done," Tyler grabbed his clothes and a towel and headed briskly back out of the room. He had no problem helping Scott out, but he didn't want things to get weird, after all Scott did have a remarkably well toned body...and well...it had been a while since Tyler had scratched that particular itch. It would be for the best, just to avoid the temptation all together.

He stripped down and stepped into the shower, purposely setting the temperature just barely above being too cold. The frigid water, did wonders to distract Tyler's mind from the knowledge that Scott McCall was just as naked as he was at the moment. He quickly soaped himself up all over his body, using his enhanced reflexes and speed to get the job do in less than five minutes.

Feeling clean and a bit more focused, Tyler pulled on his clothes and made his way to the kitchen, where his uncle stood waiting for him.

"Soooo Scott-"

"Is a friend of mine from school. He's trying out for first line in lacrosse as well, he's in a few of my classes too." Tyler answered quickly, listening to see if Scott was still in the shower before adding in a very low voice. "I think he's new," he hoped his uncle would understand the semi-cryptic statement, but Scott wouldn't understand if he did happen to over hear.

"I see," Harry answered stirring creamer into his coffee. A couple of minutes later Scott poked his head around the corner looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm all set Tyler. I'm ready whenever you are,"

"Cool let me just grab my stuff, then we'll be off," Tyler dashed up the stairs grabbing his bag and other essentials, then jogging back down the stairs calling out a goodbye to his uncle and quickly dialing his phone.

"Danny? Hey man, I'll be by in about 15 to pick you up. No everything's fine, I just thought it would be a nice change of pace for me to pick you up instead. Ok, see you then," He ended the call pulling on his seat belt and starting the car.

"Dude, I'm sorry about all of this...things have just been...well weird for me lately..." Scott offered toying with the shoulder strap of his seat belt.

Tyler glanced over giving him a friendly smile.

"It's fine. We all go through some point of weirdness... " Tyler faltered slightly before rushing, "It's part of being a teenager isn't it?"

Scott shrugged muttering, "I guess."

"So yeah...I'm sorry about yesterday...I shouldn't have done that,"

Scott gave him an utterly confused look, and Tyler sighed before explaining,

"I'm the one who nailed you in the helmet during practice. I didn't really mean to, and well I guess my nerves got the better of me and yeah I took my shot before you had a chance to get ready..." Tyler trailed off knowing that was only part of the truth. It hadn't just been his nerves which had set him off, but a recognition of something he hadn't recognized in a long time, which startled him into hurling the ball immediately.

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it, no harm done," He gave Tyler a crooked smile and pointed to a house. "That's mine. Thanks for the ride, and the clothes and well everything. I'll give them back to you at practice, if that's ok?"

"Sure, it's not like I would make you strip down and run inside in the nude. Although...that's not a bad mental image..." Tyler teased lightly as Scott scrambled awkwardly out of the car.

"Uh...yeah...see you later..."

Tyler waved and pulled away from the curb smirking to himself, enjoying the pleasant distraction from his own thoughts. Tyler was so lost in thought that he was surprised to find Danny climbing into his car.

"Morning," Danny said sleepily as he buckled his seat belt.

"Morning. Is Mr. Up-at-the-crack-of-dawn, not all sunshine and roses this morning?" Tyler asked as he pulled back out of the driveway and headed down the road towards school.

"I took a nap after you called," Danny explained, "It was kind of nice, but now I'm all drowsy,"

"Want some coffee? My treat," Tyler offered, without really taking his eyes off of the road.

"Do we have time?"

"Sure. We just wont be able to meet up with Jackson to hear his latest rant about McCall..."

Danny chuckled, "I'm down for that." Moments later they were pulling away from a Starbucks drive through with their coffees in hand. "Thanks," Danny said between sips.

"Any time," Tyler answered as they sped toward the school. It was a quiet drive, but not an uncomfortable one, each was lost in his own thoughts. The rest of the school day followed in a similar fashion, so much so that he was surprised when he found himself in his independent study class, where an old hippy of a teacher was giving him guitar lessons. Tyler's body seemed to know what to do, long before his brain could catch up, within moments he had the instrument satisfactorily tuned and ready to play.

"So right, Tyler. Let's try something a little different today," Mr. Muir placed some sheet music on a stand in front of him. "This is one of my favorites, I want to see if you can play it, just by sight reading the music. Here, I'll set the metronome to give you the beat, take two bars to get comfortable with the speed, then start to play, feel free to sing along if it helps," Tyler nodded positioning his fingers on the guitar's neck not even looking at the music just counting of the beats in his head 1...2...3...4...1...2...3...4 then he looked up at the music letting the notes flow from the back of his mind to his fingers, it was by no means perfect, even though he had been playing since he was about six years old, at his Aunt Talia's insistence, he enjoyed the feeling, even if he made mistakes the song was recognizable and pretty close to the beat of the metronome. He smiled a bit to himself as he let a part of his mind wander off as the sweet sounds of the music washed over him.

In his mind he was back at Aunt Talia's house out on the Beacon Hills Preserve, the way it had been before the fire. He sat on the porch steps with a much too large guitar resting on his thigh as he struggled to pick out the notes to _Mary had a little lamb_, while Aunt Talia gave gentle instructions.

"Not so fast pup, this isn't a race, just find the notes, don't worry about the technique, find what works best for you," Tyler nodded frowning in concentration, Talia's brother and Tyler's uncle, Peter smirked and made a snarky comment, "I almost feel sorry for that poor little lamb, the way you keep torturing it. Maybe we should just kill it and put it out of its misery, it would certainly make a tasty dinner,"

Tyler's frown deepened as his cousin Derek chuckled and started bouncing a basketball while sitting next to Peter on the other side of the porch. Talia scowled at her brother and son disapprovingly, "I don't remember either of you being Jimmy Hendrixes at his age. Why don't you two go play basketball or something,"

The two younger males ducked their heads respectfully, and then took off toward the garage, where the basketball hoop hung. Tyler had expected some kind of snide comment from Peter, but even he knew that when Talia Hale wanted something done, it was done without question and that was the end of the story.

"Never you mind them," Talia said softly, "They're just jealous, neither of them could carry a tune, even if it were strapped to their shoulders with chains and duct tape. You have something special here, not many in our family can play delicate instruments like this, they tend to gravitate toward drums and piano. Even then neither Peter nor Derek did much more than pound on them like they were punching bags or something. You just keep practicing, and remember that even the poorest music can calm the most savage of beasts,"

_Savage beast._

The words echoed in his mind, immediately calling forth the memory from this morning's encounter, yet they weren't quite the same. The scarlet eyed creature hadn't herded him back to his own home, but to the burned out remains of the Hale House. Tyler had seen this vision...this nightmare...many times before. Over the years it had lost its horror, but now with the creature breathing over his shoulder, and clawed hand on the back of Tyler's neck, directing his movements, he began to really feel the terror he had known so well as a child. The beast pushed Tyler up the front steps and over the charred, grinning bones of his lost family members, eternally screaming out their agony, sending bitter chills down Tyler's spine. Before long they were standing in front of a grimy cracked mirror, and Tyler knew he did not want to see whatever it was the beast wanted show him. A growl in his ear and pressure on his neck reminded Tyler who was in charge.

Hesitantly Tyler lifted his gaze, slowly recognizing his own reflection, rather it wasn't the reflection as he was right now, but what he would be...under the full moon. It was a familiar image a sloping forehead, protruding brow, the this coarse blonde mutton chops going from his now thick sideburns to either side of his chin, the elongated and distinctly pointed ears. These were as all familiar to him as the blonde haired gray eyed boy he had seen in the mirror just that morning. The face looking back at him, was Tyler's other self, his wolf, but the look on the reflection's face made him question whether it was truly him or not. The lips were drawn back in a hungry grin, with blood and gore oozing out between his crimson stained fangs, and rather than being greeted by the warm golden glow of his wolf's amber eyes, he was met with the diamond hard stare of icy blue eyes, the eyes of a killer. Tyler shuddered involuntarily, a voice rumbled in the back of his mind, _"Soon,"_

Tyler snapped back to reality as he felt the sturdy steel strings give way under his fingers, and an almost inaudible crack reached his sensitive ears causing him to look up abruptly with something close to terror in his eyes.

"No worries man," Muir said adjusting his rose colored John Lennon glasses. "These things happen. This beast has been a loaner for a long time, it's taken quite a beating over the years. Why don't you take five while I give it a once over?" Tyler nodded dumbly croaking out,

"Would it be alright if I went to the restroom?" Muir glanced up at the clock on the wall nodding, "Sure, why don't we call it a day, and we can pick back up on this tomorrow," Tyler handed the now useless instrument to his teacher, grabbed his bag and bolted out of the room, not stopping until he was in the boys restroom scooping up icy water from the sink and splashing it on his face. _"That was way too close,"_ He thought feeling tremors dance through his muscles. He doused himself a couple of times more, before he felt himself slowly calming down. He glanced around the room to make sure he was quite alone, then looked to the mirror at the sink thinking, _"I just have to see, it'll be real quick and if anyone comes in I'll say it was special contact lenses or something,"_

Steeling up his courage he looked into his own eyes reflecting in the polished surface and slowly allowed his wolf a small measure of control, just enough for the familiar warm golden glow to reassure him that it had all been some twisted nightmarish day dream. He was still himself, he was still in control. With a relieved sigh he splashed his face once more, then taking a drink from his cupped hands.

"You do know there are water fountains right outside the door? I mean like right outside the door. You open the door, turn to the left and BAM they are right there," Tyler looked up with a groan seeing the motor mouth with a buzz cut, Stiles Stilinski himself. Rather than engage in further banter with the boy Tyler muttered,

"Shut up Stiles," and walked out, his face still dripping wet. Fortunately, Stiles didn't follow and Tyler was able to sneak into a stair well, curling up on a step, wrapping his arms around his knees, pulling them to his chest. When had life gotten so weird and complicated? Up until yesterday, everything had been normal, well as normal as anything could have been in the six years since his family had died in the fire. Now he was being woken at ungodly hours of the morning, summoned by some mysterious beast in the woods, and strange nightmares in the middle of the day. He closed his eyes sighing and taking comfort in the cool quiet surroundings of the stairwell.

"Hey," a quiet voice called as someone took a seat next to him on the step. Tyler had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed his best friend's approach.

"Hey Danny," Tyler muttered not opening his eyes.

"Have another one?" Danny asked genuinely concerned. Over the years since the fire Tyler had been prone to having near panic attacks, especially if he let his mind wander, or fell asleep during class. He hadn't had one in over a year, that was until today. Tyler nodded weakly. "How'd you guess?"

"I know you Tyler. Where else do you go when you need to escape your own head? Some place dark and quiet. I saw you make a bee line here after you left the restroom, so I put one and one together," Tyler gave him a little smile, Danny knew him, at least his human side, far too well.

"I'll be alright. I just need to get it together before facing Harris," Danny smiled and butted his shoulder against Tyler's causing Tyler to lean into his friend.

"At least you're not alone. How much you want to bet Stilinski or McCall will have him pissed off before he even notices we're there?" Tyler smiled back looking up at Danny with tired eyes.

"That's a given. Hell, if we truly wanted to be invisible, we'd just have to sit next to Jackson and Lydia, he'd let those two get away with murder, us too if we were with them..." his voice trailed off as the implication of his comments struck home, sending a chill down his spine once more. "I suppose we should get a move on it, otherwise we'll be on both Harris' and Jackson's hit list, especially since we didn't catch him this morning..."

Danny grinned offering Tyler a hand up. "You mean you. He'll murder you, since you're the one who decided to blow him off today,"

"He wishes," Tyler murmured starting to feel more like himself, Danny shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Pervert,"

"You love it," Tyler grinned as they made their way to chemistry, taking their seats on Jackson's side of the Jackson-Lydia pair.

"Where they hell have you two been?" Jackson hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh you know," Tyler drawled lazily, "Giving hand jobs freshers in the locker room for tips, my usual routine," Jackson gave Tyler a murderous glare as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Next time, warn me if you aren't going to meet up with me before class. I don't want to be waiting out in front of the school like a dumbass, if you two aren't going to show,"

"If the ass-hat fits..." Tyler muttered with the look of utter innocence and purity. Danny elbowed him in the ribs answering,

"It was a spur of the moment thing. Don't worry, we'll be at practice, you can take out your pent up frustration on pervert boy then,"

"Oh sure, encouraging him to beat the shit out of me on the field, nice one Danny," Tyler commented sarcastically. "You know...I can think of better, much more fun ways of releasing pent up things..." Lydia shot Tyler the look of _doom_, to which he grinned like a fool and waved. She tossed her hair and blatantly ignored him.

"If you boys are quite finished." Mr. Harris' voice cut across the room. "Please pass your homework forward. Mr. Howard since you seem to have so much energy, why don't you collect them all and bring them to my desk for me,"

"Sure thing Mr. Harris," Tyler answered with his best teacher's pet voice, he slid out of his desk heading towards the front of the row, only to be stopped as Scott and Stiles slunk in, trying to make themselves as small as possible, knowing that they were late, and that Harris would have some wicked punishment planned for them as soon as he noticed.

"Ah Mr. McCall, and Mr. Stilinski, how nice of you to grace us with your presence. Mr. Howard, you may return to your seat, these gentlemen have just volunteered to collect everyone's homework for them, as a reminder that the next time they are late to my class they will be spending their lacrosse practice time with me, instead of out on the field." Tyler winced a little in sympathy as he sat back down. Stiles just shrugged and Scott looked like a kicked puppy, an extremely cute look on him. He handed his homework to Scott mouthing, "Sorry dude," Scott just gave a little nod and continued on.

The rest of class went on as always, Scott and Stiles seemed a bit more restless than usual, but Tyler just wrote it off as Stiles' ADHD, and Scott's growing infatuation with the new girl, Allison Argent. Never the less, Tyler was more than pleased to leave Harris' class and not look back, at least until tomorrow.

He walked with Danny and Jackson down the hall towards the lunchroom, leaving the conversation to be held up by his two friends, since Jackson was waxing lyrically about how impossible it was for Scott to have improved in lacrosse almost over night. _"Talk about a one track mind,"_ Tyler thought then he reconsidered_, "Maybe a two track mind really, just sports and sex," _he sighed as he picked up his tray of what he was sure was genuine imitation food, but he supposed it was better than nothing., He did wish he had remembered to make a lunch today, but Scott's impromptu arrival in the pool had really messed up his normal routine.

"Allison, I don't think you met Jackson's friends yesterday. This is Danny and..." Lydia feigned a blank look like she couldn't remember who Tyler was, as she took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez, Chief Metallurgist to King Charles Fifth of Spain, at your service," Tyler spouted off, grinning at Allison's confused stare. Lydia huffed as she explained to Allison, "That's Tyler, the group weirdo. We just associate with him because he follows Danny around like a lost puppy,"

"That and my devilish good looks, devastating charm, and it's usually a choice between me and Greenberg. Let's face it my IQ is well above my shoes size and my dinner conversation consists of more than just grunts, belches and passing gas," Allison giggled a little at that, shooting Tyler a shy look.

"So do you guys hang out with Scott?" Allison asked, looking as though she were trying to hide behind her long hair.

Jackson snorted, "Why would we hang out with that looser." From him that was a definitive statement and not a question.

"I, being the group weirdo," Tyler gave Lydia a grin, "Sometimes meet up with him and Stiles. Not very often though. They're decent enough guys, and just between us girls, they ain't exactly hard on the eyes, if you know what I mean," Tyler winked shoveling in a mouthful of what he assumed were mashed potatoes.

"Please don't do that," Danny said to Tyler quietly looking a bit embarrassed.

Tyler gave Danny an innocent looks as he choked down the mystery substance, definitely not mashed potatoes.

"You are not a prancing queen. And I know you don't like people thinking you are." Danny answered simply with all of the wisdom that comes with years of friendship.

"True enough, but you know I do it to get a rise out of you. Did it work?" Tyler made as if to try and look at Danny's crotch under the table. Danny just shook his head and went back to his conversation with Jackson. Before Tyler could say any more Lydia stole Allison's attention leaving Tyler to be the odd man out, not that he truly minded all that much. He went back to pouring much needed calories into his body, playing a guessing game with himself as to what he could possibly be eating. He was halfway through what he thought might be salisbury steak when Lydia pointedly turned to him and Danny.

"So you two will be coming over with Jackson, immediately after practice, right?" Tyler tried to swallow, with little success, God this stuff was dreadful, so he could ask what she was talking about but only came out with a "Huh?"

"What my caveman friend is trying to say," Danny interjected with a slightly sour look. "Is, what are you talking about?"

"The Party." Lydia answered without looking up from her makeup mirror as she reapplied her lip gloss.

"Yeah, I said you guys would help with the set up," Jackson answered. Both Danny and Tyler gave him looks that could have peeled paint. "I would have remembered to tell you, if you guys had gotten here on time this morning." Tyler could have ripped the smirk off that sexy face, with only a hint of guilt. "So, why don't you guys come over to Lydia's about an hour after practice, I need a little time with my lady first, then we can get everything set up,"

Tyler looked disgusted at the thought of Jackson and Lydia having sex, then expecting him and Danny, to help set up a party that Tyler wasn't even sure he had been invited to in the first place. He would be damned if he was going to run around the party serving drinks, especially not for free.

With a world weary sigh he nodded, busing his tray and coming back to get his bag.

"See you guys on the field," he didn't wait for a response he just left, deciding it would be a good idea to dress out early for his weight lifting class, maybe he could get a few laps on the track if it wasn't too crowded.

"Tyler wait," Danny's voice came from behind so Tyler paused in the hall looking back at his friend, noting the concerned look on his face. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off," Tyler looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"What are you talking about? You are one of the few people around here, who couldn't piss me off if they tried," Danny flushed a little and pulled Tyler in for a one armed "bro-hug".

"You sure you're alright?" Danny asked with genuine concern in his big brown eyes.

Tyler nodded, not really trusting his voice, leaving Danny behind as he headed to the locker room. It had been a long day already, and there was still more to come.

After a light run and workout in his weight lifting class Tyler was feeling re-energized as he jogged out onto the field at the command of Coach Finnstock's whistle. All of the guys circled up as Coach began one of his inevitable weird speeches.

"Ok, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. If you make the cut, you play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves ya HUH! Everything else is a...cream cheese. Now get out there and show me what ya got! Come on!"

The circle broke up as everyone took their positions on the field. Tyler mostly ran around aimlessly, trying to keep track of the ball, until he noticed that Scott had somehow managed to catch it. Tyler moved in for a block, only to go flat on his back as a combination of a shoulder check from Scott and a stick across the back of the knee from Jackson sent him to the ground. Jackson's momentum sent Scott flying onto his own back. Tyler shook it off knowing it was just another of Jackson's pissing contests. The next play had Jackson and Scott facing off. Apparently Scott had stepped it up, he managed to beat Jackson to the ball and tore off down the field, only to end up literally flipping over three defenders and sending the ball sailing through the goal. Tyler trotted over to the sidelines shaking his head and taking a drink of water.

"That was a hell of a shot," Danny commented

"It was an impossible shot," Jackson hissed seething in rage. Tyler just shook his head knowing that a shot like that was just the beginning of what Scott could do, if he managed to survive tonight's full moon. And that was a big _if_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Full Moon

The throb of the party swarmed around Tyler as he reveled in the social atmosphere. As much has he tried to play the loner, he was truly a social creature at heart. He loved the contact and press of flesh, it always reassured him that he wasn't truly alone. He even enjoyed the burn and harsh taste of the cup of rum he had managed to procure, even though his metabolism burned off the alcohol before he could feel any of the effects. He didn't have a hard time imagining what it would be like if the alcohol were to take hold, he always felt a bit giddy with the rise of the full moon. Just as the moods of humans shifted and changed under the influence of alcohol, so too did Tyler's moods following the rise and fall of the moon. There were times he absolutely loved the pull of the moon, he would often strip down to a pair of running shorts and spend half the night roaming the woods, chasing after deer, rabbits and any other creature that crossed his path. But then there were the bad nights, he would stalk around his room like a caged beast until he took off into the woods intent for the kill; those were the nights where Tyler would wake in the morning covered in blood, surrounded by the carcasses of some unfortunate animals he had come across. If his uncle had not known of Tyler's true nature, he probably would have had the boy committed to an institution, or thrown in prison. But as it was Harold Howard, did know, and he was always there to help when Tyler needed him. To reassure him, that though he was born a predator, he didn't have to be a killer, just like Tyler's mother had taught him.

Tonight was one of the good nights, not much could get Tyler down, the music was good, the drinks flowed freely, he'd even been checked out a couple of times. It would have been more flattering if it hadn't been Greenberg, and Greenberg hadn't just tossed his cookies in the bushes, but hey being checked out and seen as attractive was always and ego booster. He looked around noting that Greenberg had passed out not far from the pool and a few team mates had markers out drawing on his face, as was the tradition. Danny was in a small group chatting about games, computers and typically geeky stuff, Tyler wouldn't have minded joining them if it weren't for the derisive sneers so many of the guys in the group would give him. Sure Tyler liked games, computers and what not, but he didn't really keep up with all of the technical stuff involved, all he cared is that things would work when he wanted to use them. Tyler gave a mental shrug as he continued to scan the crowd, it was as though half the school was here. Not that Jackson and Lydia seemed to notice from their little corner of the back patio, with Jackson chewing on Lydia's neck like a puppy with a new chew toy. Tyler groaned inwardly, at least Jackson had found something other that Scott's new prowess on the field to occupy his mind.

No sooner had Tyler thought Scott's name than the boy appeared with goofy grin and Allison on his arm. Maybe he wouldn't have a hard time with the moon after all, he looked as though he felt giddy and a but punch drunk, but then again that could have been Allison's doing, there was no way to tell for sure. The sudden sound of barking, broke through Tyler's euphoria, a Rottweiler from the pitch and tone, he searched for the source, finding a neighbor's dog at the gate working itself into a lather. Frowning, Tyler reached out with his other senses to find the cause of the dog's distress, and his blood ran cold. He picked up the scent of werewolf. It was a familiar scent, one he had known well, but not his own, nor Scott's. He searched his brain trying to drag up the associated memory, only to see a lone figure loping across the roof tops, then it clicked. Pack. The scent was Pack. It was family, which should not have been possible, all of his werewolf relatives, except for his Uncle Peter who was now an invalid in long term medical care, were dead. They had all been killed in the fire at the Hale House six years ago. Tyler's chest felt like a leaden weight as the possibilities began to hit home. There was another Hale out there alive and well, and no one had thought to tell him in all of these years. part of him wanted to jump with joy at the revelation, he was no longer the lone wolf, an Omega keeping his head down and hiding from others that would seek to fill the void left by the deceased Hale Pack. He had family, very much alive and well.

Tyler's body began to quiver, and his eyes stung as his emotions assailed him. He was not alone. Not any more. It was almost too much to handle, and the shift threatened to happen then and there, but the sharp yet quiet cry of pain distracted pulled him back. He searched the crowds again knowing what it had to be, but not daring to think it. If Scott shifted here with all of these people, completely out of control, no doubt the body count would be substantial, if Tyler could not get to him and stop him. Of course if that happened they would both be outed and as good as dead if they didn't make a run for it. He watched as Scott forced his way through the crowd back towards the street, not even stopping when Stiles asked him if he was alright. Good, at least he wasn't going to kill all of these innocent people if he lost control, but he was still a danger. Tyler followed in Scott's wake, his deadly predator's aura subconsciously making people get out of his way. He paused just inside the house as he saw Scott drive off with Allison standing there looking distraught and forlorn.

"Allison. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek," the tall dark and handsome cliché of a man said with a forced smile.

Derek? Derek Hale? Tyler's older cousin? The know it all jock who was too smart, and at the same time too dense for his own good? How could he be alive, and looking damned good. _He's your cousin!_ Tyler chastised himself. _Your supposedly dead cousin. _That thought brought Tyler back down to reality. Derek was obviously helping Scott in some way, which means Derek knew that Scott was one of them now. Could Derek have bitten Scott? No, he didn't have the same presence Tyler remembered an Alpha having, and Alpha's were the only ones who could turn humans with a bite.

"Everything ok?" Danny asked, his alcohol tinged breath just inches away from Tyler's ear, sending a shiver down Tyler's spine.

"Yeah, was just checking up on Scott and Allison, I think Scott had some kind of attack or something and he took off. Allison was able to get a ride home with someone I think." Tyler answered quietly as Stiles pushed his way out the door.

"I hope he'll be ok," Danny said with genuine concern in his voice. Tyler loved that about him, Danny truly cared about people.

"Yeah, he should be, Stiles will catch up with him I'm sure. Hey, would you mind if we took off too? I'm starting to get a headache and I do not want to end up like Greenberg..."

Danny frowned looking at the nearly full drink in his hand. Tyler could see the conflict his those big brown eyes, which sent a stab through Tyler's chest as soon as he saw it.

"You know what, I think I can tough it out. How about we take off in about an hour or so?" Tyler gave Danny a reassuring smile. Danny flushed and stammered,

"W-we don't have to. I-I mean, if you're not feeling well, then we should go..."

"Nah, I'll be ok. I think I'll just need to switch to water for a while and I'll be right as rain," Tyler threw and arm around Danny's shoulder giving it a squeeze, "So, you and Damon? When did that happen?" Danny blushed deeper sneaking a furtive glance at the boy in question.

"Just tonight, he asked if I wanted to dance and yeah, it kind of went from there. You've got to admit he is pretty cute,"

"Absolutely, but, I dunno, I'm not sure he's good enough for my wonderful brother...maybe I should introduce myself and give him the 'talk',"

"Dear God no." Danny blurted out looking scandalized. "You'll scare him off before I even get the chance to make out with him. Promise me you'll behave," The pleading look in Danny's eyes could have melted the coldest of hearts. Tyler gave an exaggerated sigh before answering.

"Fine. But if he hurts you, I reserve the right to rearrange his face, at the least," Danny chuckled shaking his head

"You'll have to get in line if that happens." Tyler grinned giving Danny a swat on his perky butt, chucking,

"Go get some already, I can practically smell the hormones oozing off of you as it is," with that Tyler disappeared into the crowd to allow Danny to regain his dignity before meeting up with his date. As much as Tyler had been enjoying the party, he needed a break from the flood of teenage angst and hormones, he briefly considered going upstairs, but a quick sniff and a listen told him that there were all forms of illicit activities going on up there, and he was not in the mood to deal with that nonsense. He found a door that always remained shut during Lydia's parties, only a select few had ever been beyond that threshold, fortunately Tyler was one of those people. Silent as a shadow Tyler slipped into the room beyond, drinking in the dark quiet. This room was what Lydia's mother called the "Music Room", although the only thing musical in the room was a black polished baby grand piano, which Tyler doubted had ever really been played. He seated himself at the bench, flexed his fingers and began to quietly play. For a seldom, if ever used instrument, it was remarkable well tuned, and eagerly responded to his every move. Tyler closed his eyes letting each note linger in the empty room as he worked his mind back into a more serene and anchored state. He felt a gentle presence at his right elbow as someone sat next to him on the bench, but he didn't stop playing he just smiled and said softly,

"I take it you've had enough of Jackson slobbering all over you? I'm surprised he didn't take you up stairs again to try and bury his bone," the diminutive girl jabbed him sharply in the ribs and Tyler just chuckled.

"Jackson is out by the pool, lecturing some basketball players on the superiority of lacrosse over all other sports," Lydia answered primly, with a hint of exhaustion in her voice. "You know..." her voice trailed off as though in thought for a moment. "I'm not sure anyone has played this thing, this well, since my dad bought it for my mom after one of their arguments. She used to faun over it, but never actually played it. I think it is more of a status symbol than anything to her..." it was rare that Lydia Martin let anyone into the inner workings of her house and mind, so Tyler just kept playing gentle music nodding mutely as she lay her head on his shoulder briefly. She sat bolt upright as though inspiration had literally struck her like lightning. "We need to find you a nice boy Tyler. Normally, I'd say you and Danny would make a cute couple, but I think you already are in a way. So we need to find something fresh and new, think you might be able to convert some of the other lacrosse boys?"

Tyler wasn't sure whether it was a real question or not, so he chose to be rather flippant as he retorted, "As your lover boy would no doubt say, I can convert anyone, provided they have the right equipment."

She seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Hmmm you and Jackson, that might liven things up...no he wouldn't go for it, if he did, he'd probably want Danny first, but it is a thought. Of course there is always that shy kid, what's his name?"

"Isaac Lahey," Tyler blurted out, grateful for the darkness as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. He could almost feel Lydia smirk triumphantly. Damn it, she had set him up for that one.

"He's the tall one with those nice blonde curls, and adorable big blue eyes?" she knew damned well that's exactly who it was, but he wasn't going to fall further into her trap. "I hear he has a rather difficult home life, perhaps he just needs a knight in shining lacrosse pads to come sweep him off his feet and carry him away to safety..."

"Lydia," Tyler whispered dangerously, warning her from traveling down that path any further. Further conversation was interrupted as the door opened with a flood of light.

"Oh, hey sorry," Danny muttered leaning on another man, whom Tyler assumed was this Damon fellow.

"Ty, Damon's going to give me a lift home, if that's alright..." the fact that Danny was well and truly drunk was evident from his stance, and the way his eyes were focused about a foot off to the left of Tyler's shoulder.

"Are you sure? I'm fine to drive, maybe I should give you both a ride back home," Tyler countered only to be faced with a crestfallen frown on Danny's chiseled features.

"I'm fine to drive Tyler." Damon answered unbidden, which made Tyler bristle mentally. Danny gave Tyler a hopeful look, the gleam in his glassy eyes telling Tyler everything he needed to know.

Tyler grinned puckishly, the twinkle of mischief in Tyler's own eyes as he whispered in Danny's ear, "You are so going to dish on this tomorrow, and you will not skip on a single detail," Tyler's overt appraisal of Damon's assets was evident even to Danny's drunken senses. Danny grinned sheepishly, waving off Tyler's leering glances. Tyler grinned back, giving Danny a thump on the shoulder.

"See you tomorrow," Tyler watched as the pair made their way out the front door, leaving him to stare wistfully after them.

"We need to get you laid," This time it was Jackson's voice and knowing smirk that invaded Tyler's mind.

"You never know, they might call me up in an hour or two just begging me to be their third. Of course then they wouldn't be looking at you in that longing way which always strokes your...ego, Jackson," Tyler was rewarded with a slug to the arm and a predatory smile.

"You know you couldn't handle all of this," Jackson gestured at himself head to foot. Lydia rolled her eyes, clearly over all of the posturing of the male ego. For her sake Tyler decided to let Jackson off the hook, for now.

"Alright alright, I think I'm going to go leave you and your superior maleness to whatever deprived things you two do. See you both tomorrow," Tyler waved at them both and headed home. Fortunately, Tyler didn't have to worry about driving, as his body was just aching for a run under the moonlight. He walked until he was sure he couldn't be seen from the house, then took off into the woods of the Beacon Hills Preserve.

The deeper into the covering darkness of the woods he got, the more he let his wolf take control. The sensation of running nearly wild was as heady as any drug, he felt euphoric, free and ready to take on the world...until he picked up the sound of voices. He stopped dead in his tracks reaching out with his senses, taking in the scene. Both Scott and Derek had been near here, and there was the unmistakable scent of werewolf blood, not much, but enough to indicate at least a small injury. A scent of scorched tree bark made it clear that the humans who hunted werewolves, had used a type of flash-bang device which was meant to over whelm their prey's senses. Every instinct in him said to RUN! But as he listened and scented he realized he was surrounded on all sides, so he had to think quickly. He reached inside his coat pocket, finding the cool and reassuring presence of a small bottle of whiskey. He silently thanked whatever deity was watching over him at this moment, and took a long drink of the alcohol, hoping it was enough to linger on his breath, but not completely drain the bottle. He stumbled forward towards the larger group of hunters, hoping above all hope that he was doing thing right thing, as he moved forward, he deliberated tripped and fell into the group holding his unspilled bottle high as he shouted triumphantly.

"Take that nature! I win! Oh! Oh shit..." Tyler made as though he just noticed the group of dangerous looking adults and feigned hiding the incriminating bottle behind his back. "Evvvvening gennnnntlemen," Tyler slurred willing his eyes to dilate as though he were intoxicated. "I sssseem to have losssst the path,"

The hunter in the center held Tyler's gaze with piercing blue eyes that told Tyler that he wasn't buying whatever Tyler was selling.

"You know, it's awfully dangerous to be out here in the woods, alone, at night, and in your condition." The hunter commented in a smooth baritone voice. "How did you get to be all the way out here?"

"Weeeeeeell. You see, I was walking home from a party, then I thought to myself, self, let's take a short cut. Self didn't reply so I decided that that meant let's do it, so I did it. I followed the path, until it wasn't a path, maybe I shouldn't have turned left at that funky looking rock back there, I dunno, but yeah. I kinda kept going hoping I would find my way back around, then I tripped and fell and found you nice people. Hello nice people," Tyler rambled laying it on thick praying that they would buy it, or at the least think it would be too much trouble to deal with a drunk teenager.

"I see. And would have happened to see my daughter at this little party you were walking home from?"

"Your daugh *hick* ter?" Tyler acted as though he were trying to focus on the hunter's face as he spoke, his heart racing and his wolf just barely contained.

"Yes. My daughter. Allison. Allison Argent."

"Ohhhhh sure I saw her. She came with Scott, you know the goofy lookin' kid on the lacrosse team, you know I'm on the team too," Tyler grinned stupidly taking a drink as though he had forgotten he wasn't supposed to.

Allison's father smiled a cold smile and took the bottle from Tyler's loose grip. "I think I'll just hang on to this, if you don't mind. How about I give you a ride home, it's terribly dangerous in the woods all alone at night. My car's right over here,"

"Nahhhh you don't have to do that. My house is right over...mmy house is..." Tyler acted as though he were trying to get his bearing and failing. "Over-over there," he gestured in a wide sweeping motion to his right.

"It's no trouble and I'm sure your parents would like to know that you made it home safe," Wincing at that thought, for real this time, Tyler allowed himself to be steered into the SUV. He made a show of being unsteady as he got into the taller vehicle and swayed in his seat as he sat. Mr. Argent asked him for his name and address Tyler replying in slurs and hick-ups with a slightly bemused expression on his face, like knowing his name and address were some of the most difficult things in the world to do.

A short time later they pulled in front of Tyler's house, where Mr. Argent escorted Tyler to the front door and rang the door bell. Fortunately it wasn't too late in the night, his Uncle Harry hadn't yet gone to bed.

"Yes? Tyler?" Harry asked a look of concern on his tired face.

"Mr. Howard?" Mr. Argent asked a hand still firmly on Tyler's arm as he swayed and stumbled where he stood. Harry nodded watching Tyler with a deep frown.

"I found Tyler here wondering in the woods with this," he handed the bottle to Harry and the frown turned to a scowl. "He says he was coming home from a party and managed to get lost in the woods," Harry reached out and grabbed Tyler's other arm getting his attention.

"HIYA Nuncle 'arry, I lost the path...and my drink, where did it go?" Tyler tried to turn in a circle looking for his missing drink, but was held fast by the two men. He could only hope that Harry would be able to play his part and fend off Argent's further suspicion.

"That's enough young man." The steel in Harry's voice was impressive, it certainly made Tyler snap to attention. "You will come inside this house, this instant, and don't you be thinking you'll be leaving it except for school for the foreseeable future. Thank you mister?"

"Argent, Chris Argent,"

"Thank you Mr. Argent, I'll make sure that Tyler is suitably punished for this. He certainly knows better."

"Not a problem. You have a good night Mr. Howard," Argent moved away from the door as Harry shepherded Tyler inside reading him the riot act in a firm but quiet voice, so as not to rouse the neighbors. Even after he had shut and locked the door they kept up the farce until Tyler heard Argent drive away.

"Ok. So are you going to tell me what really happened?" Harry asked sitting down heavily in his favorite arm chair, while Tyler slumped bonelessly on to the sofa.

"He was right that I had just left the party and was in the woods, but I was really wolfed out and running hard. I had to cook up some kind of believable story once I noticed that they were in the woods with me. Harry, the Argents. They are the same family that hunted us back before the fire." Harry's features softened with sympathy as he moved over next to Tyler and held him close.

"I was scared shitless, so I played up being a dumb drunk kid, but God I was scared they would see through it, and do me in right then and there." Tears escaped from Tyler's eyes as he snuggled into his Uncle's comforting arms, allowing his only living family to bring him back from the abyss of terror.

"It's ok puppy, you're home now, and the moon didn't get the better of you," Harry said soothingly as he stroked Tyler's hair away from his eyes. The old family nickname reminded Tyler of the other matter which had him scared and confused.

"Harry, did you know Derek Hale survived?"

"How do you know he survived?" Harry answered not betraying any evidence as to whether he had previously known or not.

"I saw him tonight. It took me a bit, but I recognized his scent, he grew up quite nicely I must say," Tyler smiled impishly for a moment before continuing. "Why didn't anyone tell me that he was alive? We're family, hell we're Pack, and no one even considered telling me he was alive." Tyler's voice was like brittle steel ready to shatter at any moment.

"No one ever contacted me, and I made inquiries. The only known survivors I was able to track down were you and Peter. Maybe Derek thought you were lost in the fire as well. That was such a terrible time for everyone, it could have been easy for these things to fall through the cracks. Did you speak to him?"

"No I didn't get a chance, I think he was more worried about Scott than anything. Tonight was his first full moon, he should not have been at the party. At least he had the sense to leave before he could hurt anyone," Tyler mused slowly falling asleep under the loving parental ministrations of his uncle.

"About Scott," Harry said cautiously, "Maybe you should tell him, offer him some advice, keep him from doing anything which might endanger others. You could be his mentor, roll model even,"

"I did consider it, but it's too dangerous. He's head over heels for Argent's daughter, and if he slips up and reveals our truth, we're all screwed. The only thing that saved me tonight was the fact that they didn't recognize me, or catch me wolfed out, I'm sure they would have shot me on sight..." Tyler's voice finally broke, but he rallied quickly. "No. Derek is older, more experienced. Scott's better off with him as a mentor..."

"Well I suppose that brings into question, who bit Scott. When you tell me it wasn't you, I believe you, but maybe Derek could have?"

"No, he couldn't have either. He's not an Alpha any more than I am."

"Then who is the Alpha?" Harry asked quietly.

"That's the million dollar question, now isn't it? Who is the Alpha? I have no idea, and I'm not really looking forward to finding out,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Mark of the Alpha

The scent of fresh and drying blood over whelmed his senses, sending Tyler in a paralyzing panic. He sat huddled in the corner of his bed room trembling and shaking as he hugged his knees to his chest. He new a lot of the blood was his own, but there were at least two other scents mixed in with it, which were incomprehensible to his traumatized brain. What had he done? How had he blacked out like that? He had no memory at all what had happened only that it had been horrible. He rocked himself back and forth muttering steadily louder until he was yelling hysterically,

"I am not a monster. I am not a monster! I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

The shouts roused Harry out of his sleep and sent him spilling frantically into Tyler's room throwing on the lights, a golf club in his hand at the ready. All other thoughts fled his mind at the sight of his nephew covered in blood, with long bleeding cuts on his face, rocking himself in a panic. It was like Tyler was ten years old again, learning that his parents had died along with the rest of his werewolf family in the Hale House Fire. Harry dropped the club onto the bed and rushed over to the boy, placing his hands gingerly on Tyler's shoulders worried that there may be other unseen wounds on his body.

"Tyler, son, you're safe. You're home. Nothing's going to hurt you,"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Tyler screamed, his eyes wild with fear, "I think I hurt someone!" his voice quavered and broke as tears began to pour down his face, mixing with the blood running like some ghoulish kind of mascara. "I might even have...killed someone..." Tyler's voice was like shattered glass as the weight of his own words stuck home and he began rocking himself faster.

Harry had been worried that something like this might happen one day, it was only by the grace of fortune that he had prepared himself mentally, and other means, so that he could deal with it head on.

"Tyler." He spoke firmly and with authority. "I need you to focus." Tyler looked up at him with tear streaked and trusting eyes. "I need you to focus, and tell me what happened,"

"I don't know. I don't know, I don't know. Idon'tknowidon'tknowidon'tknow," as his words merged together, he began rocking himself again, this time with more desperation.

"TYLER!" Harry's voice was commanding, which brought Tyler to an abrupt stop. "FOCUS! Now think back. What did you do when you got home from school?"

"I did my homework, then had dinner," He replied slowly, like someone in a trance.

"After dinner what did you do?"

Tyler frowned, evidently trying to find the memory amidst his jumbled up thoughts. "I talked to Danny on the phone...he told me about his date with Damon, then I did some stuff on the internet, then I went to bed?" he said the last part as if he wasn't entirely certain.

"You went to bed, then what?" Harry prompted giving Tyler's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"And then I was at the school?" there was confusion in his voice as slowly the memories began to slot back into place.

_Eight Hours prior_

Tyler had been stripping off his clothes so he could climb into bed for the night, when he had felt a sharp tug at the back of his mind. It had been insistent enough, that he had pulled his clothes back on and dove out his bedroom window. Once he had hit the ground, everything around him seemed to shift and change, it was as though he were in some kind of dream where he was aware of what was going on, but had absolutely no control over himself nor his surroundings. He ran as fast as he body could move, fully wolfed out and blazing a path through the woods towards the focal point of the tugging sensation. Tyler only slowed when he came to a chain link fence, the one which marked the boundaries of Beacon Hills High School. He paused, uncertain as to whether he really wanted to continue on or not, but the tug in his mind grew painful, only relenting when he climbed over the fence and started walking in the correct direction.

A small distance from the main building, there was a man, a human man, working on something and was completely oblivious to Tyler's presence. Tyler stopped in the shadows surveying his surroundings, picking up two other scents, one being Scott's and the other being the Alpha's. Part of his mind wanted to bolt back into the woods and run as far away from this scene as his body would take him, but the force in his mind would not release him. No matter how much he wanted to or how hard he tried Tyler could not disobey. Yet while the Alpha was focusing on Tyler, his control over Scott seemed to have slackened, at least at little. It was as though the Alpha could only fully control one person at a time. At this realization, Scott turned to run, knocking over a trash can, alerting the human to their presence. An angry growl from the Alpha brought both Scott and Tyler to heel, forcing to close in on the unfortunate human.

Seeing the wolves, the human screamed and ran. Tyler and Scott cut off his escape routes, herding the human towards a parked school bus. Scott stalked up the front of the bus, while Tyler went to the rear. A part of Tyler could never be sure whether it was actually his own decision, or that of the Alpha, but Tyler tore open the back exit of the bus like a sardine can. He growled menacingly at the unfortunate human who had been knocked to the floor. Scott seemed to hesitate, which seemed to signal Tyler to jump into the bus moving slowly towards his prey. The human tried to scramble to his feet, but was knocked back to the floor as Tyler pounced, clocking him with his feet, colliding with, who raked his claws against Tyler's back. Tyler whirled on Scott slashing the boy's side and roaring in his face. The stand off lasted only a moment, as the Alpha howled at both boys, grabbing the human by the feet dragging him down the aisle and out the back door. The boys followed leaping over seat backs alternating between growling at their prey and each other, taking swipes at the human, but mainly clawing and snapping at each other vying for position to strike at their prey. Scott pulled up a seat and hurled it at Tyler, who slid under it and latched onto Scott's arm with his powerful jaws, only to be forced to let go when the Alpha howled at the pair again.

When they dropped out of the bus standing on either side of the dying human, the scarlet eyed monster bellowed deafeningly in their faces, back handing them both in a single fluid motion. His claws cutting deep and bloody marks across the young werewolves faces, just missing their eyes by fractions of an inch. The message was evident, stop fighting each other and OBEY ME. With an irritated snort the beast took off back into the woods, leaving Scott and Tyler standing dazed in his wake.

Tyler was the first to come back to himself, although he still didn't have total control, but in control enough to protect his friend from the memory of this horror.

"Scott look at me," Tyler said, his amber eyes burning hot. "You will forget everything that happened here tonight. It was just a weird dream. Do you understand?" Scott nodded vacantly. Tyler fought back his own terror, struggling against the urge to look at the presumably dead body between them. "Ok. Now take off all of your clothes that have blood on them and give them to me," Scott frowned and Tyler grabbed his shoulders desperately. "Scott you have to listen to me. Take off all of your bloody clothes and give them to me. Then you have to run home as fast as you can. Once you're there take a shower and go back to sleep. This was all just a very weird and fucked up dream," Scott's eyes remained glazed over as he started removing his clothing, Tyler took them, shoving them in a garbage bag from the bus, the look on Scott's face still vacant and bemused as he stood shivering in his boxers and shoes.

"Go home Scott. Go home NOW!" Tyler instructed him putting all of the authority of an older stronger werewolf into his voice swallowing down the icy tendrils of pure unadulterated terror gripped his heart. Obeying Tyler's instructions Scott took off like an arrow into the woods. Tyler prayed he would make it back home safely, and he would be spared from remembering this gruesome nightmare. Tyler didn't wait long before following Scott's example and running until his heart felt like it was going to explode. Without so much as a pause he leapt straight up into his window and rolling onto the floor, his breathing pained and labored like his lungs had been dipped in liquid nitrogen. He crawled over to his corner, and sat staring vacantly out the window until the full weight of what he had happened slammed into him like freight train.

_Around 6am that morning_

Harry had been very patient, coaxing Tyler through his bitter tale, but now he was all business.

"Where is the bag with the clothes in it?"

Tyler nodded towards the window, where he had dropped the bag when he had leapt back into the house. Harry picked it up very carefully, bringing it over to where Tyler still sat.

"Tyler, listen to me very carefully. I want you to remove all of your clothes that have anyone else's blood on them and put them into this garbage bag. If anything has just your blood and only YOUR blood on it, then set it over here, we might be able to salvage them. Then you need to take a shower. Scrub every part of you until even you can't smell the traces of blood on you. Once that's done you are going to get dressed and get ready for school. We are going to pretend nothing happened last night, and carry on as normal. If you start acting strange, people will ask questions, and then we will all be in danger. Not just you and me, but Scott and his family. So get it together. I'll take care of these," Harry lifted the bag confidently. "But you have got to take care of yourself and Scott. If he starts to remember you being there, convince him otherwise. Do you understand me?" Tyler nodded dumbly as he handed his shredded garments to his uncle. Harry squeezed his shoulder and ushered him into the bathroom. "When Danny gets here, I'll keep him down in the kitchen until you think you've got it together enough to see him. Don't worry, we'll get through this together kiddo."

Harry closed the door, leaving Tyler staring after him completely dumbfounded. His uncle was essentially becoming an accessory to murder, and yet he was still so calm and collected about it. Hell if his human uncle could get it together, Tyler certainly could. He just needed to check one thing first, just to be certain. He looked in the mirror over the sink, appalled by how much his reflection looked like the one he had seen in his nightmare vision just a few days ago. Taking a deep breath he looked into his own eyes, afraid of what he would find there. A shuddering sob of relief racked his body as his wolf eyes took on their welcoming amber glow. He wasn't a killer. At least not yet. Maybe the man they had attacked was still alive, or maybe the Alpha had been the one to deliver the killing blow. In any case Tyler was relieved. While not entirely free from guilt, he could say, for the moment at least, he was no murderer.

Gathering his strength Tyler finished undressing and stepped into the shower, the streams of steamy hot water helped bring him back to the here and now. He could believe that it was all some twisted dream, and that today was just another day. He grabbed the soap, making an extensive lather as he scrubbed his body has roughly as he dared, without creating new wounds. All of the injuries Scott had inflicted had healed quickly, it was just the ones which had been made by the Alpha which were slow to close and heal, but even those were fading now. Once he was certain that all traces of blood and foreign scents were removed from his aching body, Tyler shut off the water drying himself rigorously, pausing only to look in the mirror again. His amber eyes glowed warmly, which allowed him to feel relief beyond measure. The only tell tale marks about him, were the dark circles and bags beneath his eyes. He just looked like he had a sleepless night, which was a marked improvement over what he had been.

He went back into his bedroom, finding some comfortable, if drab clothes to wear, then headed for the kitchen. Danny and Harry were chatting pleasantly as Tyler tried to make his unobtrusive entrance.

"God Ty, you look like you haven't slept at all," Danny commented concerned.

"Rough night," Tyler answer hoarsely taking a seat and pulling a small plate of toast towards him. He wasn't exactly hungry, but he would make an effort to keep his strength up, if only for his uncle and friend.

"Want to talk about it?" Danny asked quietly.

"Just the usual...the nightmares..." Tyler's voice was raw and barely above a whisper. He hated lying to Danny like this, but he knew that Danny would understand. It wasn't like it was the first time Tyler hadn't slept through the night, tormented by vivid and explicit nightmares. Danny would accept it, and not pry, at least that's what Tyler had hoped for when he said it.

Danny nodded, bumping his shoulder against Tyler's in a gesture of reassurance that he was there to help, if Tyler needed it. Tyler returned it, choking up a little_, if he only knew what had really happened_, Tyler thought.

"Ty, I took care of that thing for you. So we should be good to go on that front." Harry said returning from outside. Tyler looked up at his uncle gratefully before Harry waved him off and said, "You'd better hurry up and eat I don't want you boys late for school,"

Tyler nodded, forcing down the rest of his toast washing it down with a glass of milk. Danny chuckled, and when Tyler gave him a questioning look he replied.

"At least you haven't gone completely off your feed,"

Tyler rolled his eyes gathering up his things and called back to his uncle, "Do you need me at the hardware store tonight?"

"Not tonight. Remember there is a curfew on, no one under the age of 18 is allowed out past 9:30pm. So I expect you to be home before then. Actually, now that I think on it, you're still grounded from that little stunt you pulled after the party. I want you home right after school. If your chores are done, we can renegotiate the terms of your grounding."

Tyler groaned audibly, for Danny's sake, yet all the while drawing comfort from the normality of it all. It was perfectly normal for a teenager to be grounded for drinking too much and getting caught. It was perfectly normal for a parent or guardian to remind their charges that there was a police enforced curfew on, and that another grounding was in the cards if they broke that curfew. Somehow, it managed to anchor Tyler, to make him feel normal again, even after the horrors of the previous night's events.

"Ok. I'll work on sorting out the crap in the basement when I get home. See you later," with that he was out the door, Danny smirking silently behind him.

"So, you're grounded?"

"Oh shut up. I got grounded, you got laid, that just how the world works unfortunately," Tyler flopped down into the passenger seat in a sulk, not because what he said was true, but because he was still trying to get his head back into the game, back to being a normal smart assed teenager.

"If it is any consolation, it wasn't that great..." Danny ventured, poorly concealing a grin.

"You are a lying liar who lies," Tyler shot back with a scowl.

"No seriously. I was so fucked up, I'm pretty sure I passed out in the middle of our make out session. Then he was so hungover in the morning, we never really got a chance to do anything else,"

"Ha! Serves you right for ditching me to go get laid," some of Tyler's surly act melting away as he teased his closest friend.

"Whatever. So what did you do to get grounded, I thought you were pretty sober when I left,"

"I was. When you left. When I left, that's another story. Let's just say I got caught shitfaced in the woods, and now I have to clean out the basement." Tyler fiddled with the straps on his backpack trying to sound indignant.

"It could have been worse. You could have woken up naked with Greenberg, got caught and then grounded."

"Getting caught naked with Greenberg is more than enough punishment to make grounding or even jail time unnecessary," Danny snickered as he pulled into a parking space, a concerned frown taking over his face as he noted all of the police cars parked in the area.

"I wonder what's going on," Danny said almost to himself. Tyler couldn't find his voice as he went bone white. The pair left the car headed towards the main building, keeping an eye out for their other friends, hoping they might have some useful information.

"Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wonder about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, but while the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you." The voice over the loud speaker sent a cold shiver down Tyler's spine. He tried to look calm and collected, but he was certain the concern and worry on his face was more than evident to Danny.

"They wouldn't make us stay if they thought we were in any danger," Danny said hopefully. Tyler nodded feeling like someone was walking over his grave.

"Seriously?! What the fuck?!" Jackson exclaimed as he caught up with the duo. "First they make us stay, even though one of the buses looks like a murder scene," Tyler's heart dropped to his stomach. "Then some ass hat completely destroys my locker door. This place is going to hell in a hand basket," Danny nodded sagely, keeping a wary eye on Tyler. The group made their way through their classes with no new news, however during their chemistry class there was quite the commotion as paramedics wheeled what looked like a body towards and ambulance. Everyone watching out the classroom window jumped back in horror as the man on the gurney started screaming the most horrible scream. Tyler overheard Stiles talking to Scott,

"Ok, this is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't so that." Tyler looked at them, knowing that they wouldn't notice. They never did, when they were talking far too loud and openly about Scott's other nature. Then it hit Tyler, Scott remembered something about last night. Maybe not the whole thing, but enough to have him concerned, but not enough for him to confront Tyler about it. Tyler edged further away to stand between Jackson and Danny, keeping out of Scott's line of sight. It was lucky that the bell rang just then, allowing the crowd to disperse and Tyler to disappear into the crowd. He stayed lost in the crowd as he made his way to the lunchroom, his mind reeling. What would he do if Scott started to remember? What could Scott do? It wasn't like he could go to the police or anything. But he could go to Derek. In fact Tyler was sure he would. Derek was the only other werewolf Scott knew, which in Scott's mind had to mean that he knew more than Scott.

Tyler looked over to Scott's table, noticing that Lydia, Danny and a few others were joining them, which in itself was weird. The Jackson kicked out another guy so he could also sit with the group and Tyler decided it would be for the best if he made himself scarce. He looked around for another table, not really wanting to eat outside, where he was certain that the scent of blood would assail him yet again. He was rewarded with the sight of a tall boy with soft blonde curls sitting alone. Steeling his nerves he walked over to the boy's table setting down his meal across from the boy, who looked up with startling blue eyes.

"Hey Isaac, mind if I join you?" Tyler asked politely, not wanting to scare off the boy.

"It's a free country," Isaac mumbled toying with his food.

"Thanks," Tyler sat down staring at the food in front of him, suddenly not feeling very hungry, but decided he had to eat. He took a bite of applesauce collecting his thoughts before attempting to engage Isaac in conversation.

"You're doing really well in lacrosse this year," Tyler attempted mentally kicking himself for sounding like Jackson, but it wasn't like he and Isaac had much else in common.

"Thanks, you too," Isaac spoke quietly with his head down as he slouched in he seat. Tyler caught the faintest glimpse of a yellowing bruise along Isaac's cheekbone, which filled Tyler with genuine concern to the lanky boy.

"Took one to the face?" Tyler asked conversationally, knowing that it couldn't be much further from the truth.

"Something like that," Isaac muttered as he dabbed at the injured area without thinking.

"Those suck. Jackson caught me right in they eye with the ass end of his stick last week, it hurt like a mother fucker." Tyler kept trying to keep things light, but not really sure what else to do, so he went with an old elementary school standard, if you want someone to be your friend, give them food. "Hey, you want my cookie?" he said without explanation. Isaac peeked up through his long lashes, looking bewildered. Tyler handed him the chocolate chip cookie with a smile. Isaac stared at him with those luminous blue eyes, questioning,

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because I thought you might like it," Tyler answer nonchalantly as he ate another spoonful of applesauce.

"I don't need your pity Howard." Isaac bit out with a harsh edge to his voice.

"Easy man, I was just trying to be friendly."

"Yeah well, thanks but no thanks," he stood up tossing the cookie back at Tyler and stormed off leaving Tyler behind, feeling like a total asshole.

"Strike one Howard," Tyler muttered to himself picking up the offending cooking and tossing out the remains of his unfinished lunch. The rest of the school day went in a similar fashion, even at practice, Tyler did his best to avoid Scott, while Isaac seemed to be avoiding him. Tyler was rather depressed by the time Danny dropped him off at home. He was relieved that the bus driver hadn't died, yet, but the thought of having someone else control him still haunted his thoughts. In hopes of distracting himself, Tyler actually went to work on sorting and cleaning out the basement.

The below ground room, wasn't all that large, and was mainly used for storage. Typically, it was kept pretty organized and tidy, each box having a label, and generally stored in a logical place or easy access and so forth. Which was why he was surprised when he found several boxes and an old steamer truck labeled with little more than a triple spiraled triskele. It took him a moment to remember that a number of the Hale pack members had had tattoos or jewelry in the same design. Even his mother had a necklace and a "mother's ring" of the same pattern. He pulled down the first box, opening it to find his parent's wedding album on top of a stack of other photo albums. Tyler couldn't bring himself to actually look through them, it was still far too painful. He closed up the box setting it aside and looking in the next.

These were his parents diplomas, degrees and other keepsakes, which had once graced the walls of their home, Tyler quickly set them aside with the box of photos. He sat down cross legged in front of the steamer trunk flipping the lid open. The contents were covered by some kind of cloth, with an envelop placed on top. He picked up the envelop, recognizing his own name written in his mother's flowery script. He carefully pulled back the envelop flap and withdrew a sheet of paper. Tears stung his eyes as he read,

_"Hello Puppy,_

_If you are reading this, you are have passed the trials and have become a full fledged member of the Hale Pack. Your father and I couldn't be more proud of you. _

_There will he times to come, which will be harder than I can describe, but I know you will pull through and show us what a strong and intelligent young man you have become. Never forget what you have been taught, these skills may save your life, or the lives of those you hold dear._

_I know there are times when we all slip up and make mistakes, I can't tell you how many times your Uncle Peter messed up, but we learn and grow from these mistakes. Just remember that no one is beyond redemption. No matter how bad things may seem right now, it is never so bad that you cannot go back. You must hold onto the person you truly are, keep it close to you, so that if you do end up lost, you can always find your way back home._

_Don't worry about what's in this trunk right now. One day, when you think life is at its bleakest, that the path back is so dark that you're not sure you can find it, look at the things in this trunk, and they'll help you remember that things are never as black as they seem._

_Your father and I love you, more than words can tell. We are with you always._

_Love,_

_Mom,"_

Tyler carefully replaced the letter in the envelop and put it back in the trunk. Maybe Harry had known it was there, maybe he realized that's what Tyler needed to anchor himself in the real world again, or just maybe it was all some strange coincidence. No matter the reason, Tyler's heart felt lighter than it had all day, and he would find a way to thank his uncle for everything he had done for him today. He stood wiping his eyes on his shirt, feeling the ghost of a smile as he climbed back up the stairs. Tyler was nearly to the kitchen, when someone pounded on the front door. Fear flooded his system as he cautiously approached the door, too frightened to think. He was sure that it was the police coming to arrest him, or maybe the Argents to put and end to him, but neither thought prepared him for what he found.

Nailed to the front door was a scrap of cloth, which Tyler had a nasty feeling had come from the shirt he had worn last night. He pulled it free examining it carefully. The gray material was slightly discolored with sweat, and on the back side was drawn, in what Tyler knew to be his own blood, was a tight single spiral. Tyler's blood ran cold as he stood there looking at the make, knowing it was a message, and one he couldn't ignore.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing standing in the doorway?" Tyler nearly jumped through the roof as Harry's voice seemed to appear from no where.

"Easy there. What's got you so on edge?" Harry asked holding his hands in a surrender gesture.

Tyler extended the bit of cloth mutely towards Harry with trembling fingers.

"What's this?" Harry looked at the cloth frowning with no real comprehension. "I don't understand. What's this spiral thing mean?"

"It's a mark my kind uses...the mark of vengeance or vendetta. It has to be from the Alpha...he either has a vendetta against me, or he wants me to join in his vendetta...I think it's a warning..." Tyler's voice was dry and harsh. "If the vendetta is against me, it's saying, prepare to die. If he wants me to join, it's saying, kill with me, or be killed..."


End file.
